<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it is chill that you're in my head? ('cause i know that it's delicate) by jeanpls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121882">it is chill that you're in my head? ('cause i know that it's delicate)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanpls/pseuds/jeanpls'>jeanpls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it happened one night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hand Jobs, Johnny tokes up again for more courage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanpls/pseuds/jeanpls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time that night, Daniel pulled a surprised chuckle out of Johnny. After his brief shock – he really never knew what to expect to come from LaRusso’s mouth – Johnny reached back over his shoulders and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He bunched it up and threw it in the general direction of his closet. Johnny was no stranger to being shirtless; he hung around school shirtless all the time but this was different. He’d never knowingly been so blatantly checked out by another guy before.</p><p>Or: Daniel accepted Johnny's offer to go home with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it happened one night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it is chill that you're in my head? ('cause i know that it's delicate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! welcome to the continuation of a one-shot that did not stay a one-shot! there will even be a part three!<br/>me @ this fic: what are you so long for? pacing? i don't know her!<br/>(it's a vibe and a half. enjoy!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny’s bike roared to life beneath him as he threw his weight down on the kickstart lever. His fingers slowly unfurled from the clutch and break as he looked over to Daniel, who stood off to the side holding Johnny’s helmet awkwardly. Johnny indicated to it with his chin as he flicked on the headlight. “Put it on.”</p><p>“You don’t need it?” Daniel eyed the cobra decal on the black helmet. Like if he put it on, he’d be succumbing to the dark side.</p><p>Johnny smirked, shaking his head. He knew they both realized that between the two of them, if they somehow did crash, it’d be safer for LaRusso to have the helmet on. Johnny was plenty familiar with how to take a fall on his bike from all the inebriated driving he’d done. “No. Come here.”</p><p>They were the last of their party still lingering in the parking lot, but even so, they both glanced around for prying eyes before Daniel walked over. Johnny blamed the creeping paranoia on the state of his mind because in all the other instances he’d invited someone onto his bike with him, he never thought twice about what it looked like. The closeness it involved. All of his friends at one point or another had ridden with their arms locked around his middle. It didn’t mean anything. And yet, because of the rising undercurrent between them, the idea that Johnny’s dirty thoughts would suddenly be deciphered from the completely normal, innocent interactions was annoyingly present.</p><p>Daniel’s knee brushed Johnny’s thigh when he stepped up close and the brief skin-to-skin contact sent a shiver up his spine. <em>Oh God</em>, Johnny thought. He was in trouble. Smoking weed sometimes made him ridiculously horny and he was bringing Daniel home with him. He thought of the few joints he had stashed away at home. He’d need to toke up for more courage to get through the rest of the night, whatever it entailed.</p><p>A warm ocean breeze carried through the night air as Johnny took the helmet from the other boy. He was overcome with the urge to bury his face in Daniel’s neck; he knew this beach smell would linger of their skin a while longer and the thought drove him crazy. Daniel must’ve been able read the look on his face because he bit his lip. Johnny snaked a finger through Daniel’s belt loop and pulled him flush against his side as he stole a quick kiss. Daniel’s lips were soft and pliable and Johnny resisted the compulsion to bite him.</p><p>Johnny pulled back, placing the helmet unceremoniously on the top of Daniel’s head. He wasn’t sure why he took it in the first place. Daniel shot Johnny an irritated look as he quickly raised a hand to its side to keep it from tumbling to the ground. “Dammit, Johnny.”</p><p>He grinned, a strange feeling rising in his stomach as Daniel properly put the helmet on and it was <em>too big</em>. He forced his gaze away, settling onto the bike as Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder to steady himself as he threw his leg over the side. He knew saying <em>how adorable are you, LaRusso? </em>was a sure way to get a jab to the throat and he was having enough trouble breathing as it was.</p><p>Daniel’s weight barely registered on the bike but his presence was definitely noticed as the warmth of his skin pressed against the outside of Johnny’s thighs. He nervously fiddled with the right handle, miming giving it gas once, twice, but as Daniel’s hands inadvertently grazed across his groin as he tried finding the best place to settle his arms, Johnny revved the engine for real, quickly, and the bike shot forward and Daniel backward.</p><p>“Whoa, wh—!”</p><p>The bottom of Johnny’s chucks skidded across the pavement as he hastily pulled the brake; he jerked forward roughly at the sudden halt but kicked out the stand as he jumped off the bike. He preemptively screwed up his face as he slowly turned to survey the damage. “Shit, LaRusso, I’m sorry—”</p><p>Daniel was laid out on his back, unmoving, his arms outstretched at his sides. Johnny jogged the short distance to his side and knelt down, checking his eyes first. LaRusso’s dark gaze flashed to his as he muttered, “Ow.”</p><p>Well, his brain and therefore his speech, seemed fine, at least.</p><p>“Ow is right, man. Glad to be embraced by the dark side now, huh?” Johnny tapped the helmet twice. “How’s your ass?” He tried for levity as he gingerly raised the hand closest to him and internally winced at his red, scrapped palm. In the faint light offered from the parking lot streetlights, Johnny could make out little bits of gravel mixed with the blood but the scrapes themselves seemed fairly shallow. With some effort, Daniel sat up and Johnny delicately placed the hand upright in his lap. “Can I see the other one?”</p><p>“Probably bruised my tailbone.” Daniel raised his other hand and thankfully, it looked in better shape than the first one. Johnny’s guilt breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t worse. He apologized again as he wrapped an arm around Daniel’s shoulders and helped guide him to his feet.</p><p>When he didn’t start for the bike right away, Daniel tipped his head back a ridiculous degree to look at Johnny, his furrowed brow just visible under the visor. Johnny didn’t bother to answer, just reached out and lifted the helmet about halfway up his head, so that Daniel’s lips were exposed. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. A final, silent apology.</p><p>Before Daniel could say anything – he blinked in surprise at the softness of the gesture – Johnny yanked the helmet back into place and roughly patted his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s get those hands taken care of.”</p>
<hr/><p>Johnny throttled the gas one last time as they zipped up the rising curve of his driveway. The drive was empty of cars; his stepdad, Sid, was out of town for business and his mother had attended a party at her best friend’s house and he knew she was going to drink too much wine – she often did when Sid was away and had no way of controlling the amount poured in each of her glasses – and crash there for the night. This was the reason he felt confident enough to invite LaRusso back to his house in the first place but seeing the evidence of their solitude gave him a thrill. Finally, one step closer to throwing LaRusso onto his bed and kissing him senseless.</p><p>Johnny planted both feet firmly on the ground as he pulled up next to his beloved Avanti. Daniel’s arms were tight around his middle, his wrists awkwardly crossed to keep his palms upright. Johnny could faintly feel Daniel’s heart beating against his back and he held still as he lifted his feet off the passenger feet pegs. As Daniel stretched out his legs, his front slid firmly and fully against the length of Johnny’s back; Johnny silently gasped at a specific point of contact. That zip of pleasure was short-lived, however, as Daniel’s hold across Johnny’s abdomen applied pressure to a nauseating level.</p><p>“Can you get off?” Johnny asked, rougher than he meant. He sighed, trying to amend his tone as he clarified, “I can’t put the stand down until you’re off.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” The pressure that dug into his stomach disappeared as Daniel pulled his arms away as he stood. Johnny took an eased breath; the last thing he wanted was to vomit up the alcohol he’d drunk. Daniel’s fingers briefly dug into his shoulder as he brought his leg around. When he stood next to the bike, he moaned as he properly stretched his legs. Johnny’s ears perked at the noise but he resisted the urge to make fun of him.</p><p>Johnny kicked the stand down and instinctively went through the motions of settling his bike. His legs were used to the angle in which they bent to ride but he definitely understood that moan of pleasure when you got to stretch them out. He stood, swinging his leg to join Daniel next to the bike, and took a moment to do just that.</p><p>As he straightened, Daniel pulled off the helmet. His hairline was slightly damp with sweat and pieces of his dark curls clung to his forehead. Johnny felt that familiar, irrational urge to punch him. Could he just not handle how <em>cute </em>LaRusso was?</p><p>For something to do, Johnny took his helmet from Daniel and tucked it under an arm. “Follow me.”</p><p>Daniel glanced up at the hulking white house that sat unnervingly visible against the backdrop of the night. “Is anyone home?”</p><p>Johnny ran his free hand through his hair; his bangs fell neatly back into near-identical place. “Nope. Feel free to scream as loud as you want.”</p>
<hr/><p>After they deposited their shoes by the side door entrance, Johnny didn’t bother with any lights as he led the way through the kitchen and dining room. Daniel followed right behind him; he’d curled the tips of his fingers up beneath the hem of Johnny’s shirt as a tether. The back of his nails grazed the skin of Johnny’s lower back and his body responded with a scalp tingling sensation that flowed deliciously down his shoulders and spine; he shivered.</p><p>Johnny squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. <em>One thing at a time,</em> he reminded himself. <em>Take care of his hands, smoke a joint, fall apart in bed like an overexcited virgin.</em> He didn’t know in what fashion—his body was just on edge for anything. He knew it was going to happen. Daniel could breathe on his neck and Johnny would just fall apart like he’d experienced the best orgasm of his life. <em>From a blowjob, yeah.</em></p><p>The visual of Daniel’s mouth of the head of his dick nearly did him in. His knees went slack and he reached for the edge of the wall that separated the dining room from the foyer. They were almost to his room but Johnny honestly didn’t know if he’d make it there. Daniel bumped into him, his fingers bunching the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Daniel’s warm breath skated across the back of his neck. Johnny’s eyes were still closed but he squeezed them tighter.</p><p>“Nothing.” His voice was husky<em>.</em></p><p>In response, Daniel drummed the tips of his fingers against the smooth expanse of Johnny’s lower back and slowly slithered his reach outward; his fingers floated over the curve of his hips and came to rest lightly in the middle of his stomach, his nails curling into the hair of his happy trail.</p><p>Johnny was rigid, breathing labored. Daniel hummed curiously and flattened his fingers down the length of Johnny’s front, careful to keep his wrecked palms away from his skin, fingertips just skimming the top of the waistband of his shorts. Johnny’s breath hitched in his throat and his hips jerked involuntarily.</p><p>The silence that surrounded them was broken by the low, ragged attempts of Johnny’s breathing. Daniel had dropped his forehead against Johnny’s back, fingers poised to explore further. His hard-on strained uncomfortably against the restraint of his shorts and if Daniel didn’t – didn’t – didn’t—</p><p>“Daniel,” Johnny warned. He sounded like he was choking.</p><p>The usage of his first name startled them both. He felt Daniel straighten, interested. Thankfully, it knocked some sense back into Johnny himself. He brought his hands over Daniel’s and peeled them off of him, mindful of the scrapes. The absence of his warmth against Johnny’s skin was observed but they had something to do first.</p><p>“Not yet.” His voice was low. But he needed to know the other boy understood why. “Okay?”</p><p>He felt Daniel nod. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Johnny wrapped a hand around Daniel’s wrist and led him the rest of the way through the darkened foyer and up the stairs.</p>
<hr/><p>Halfway down the hall, Johnny paused outside his bedroom door, his free hand lingering above the doorknob. He flashed Daniel a peculiar look, the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought to suppress a smirk.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It just hit me. You’re the last person I ever expected to have in my room.”</p><p>Daniel exhaled a laugh. “Yeah, I guess it’s funny, in its own way.”</p><p>“Not funny,” Johnny clarified. “Unexpected, but not bad.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>He shook his head, eyes skating over Daniel’s face, features barely discernable in the dark, but that didn’t matter. He knew what he’d see. “No.”</p><p>He sounded a warning for the overhead light a second too late and Daniel whispered a curse as he dropped his head as Johnny led the way into the room. He dropped his hold on Daniel’s wrist and reached beyond him to push the door back shut.</p><p>Daniel held a hand over his eyes and slowly peaked through his splayed fingers and Johnny left him to acclimate as he crossed the short distance to his connected bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit from the top drawer of the vanity. He turned, bumping it closed with his hip, and his gaze flitted across the mirror – his hair was windswept from the ride home and his eyes still held a slight glassy sheen from smoking – and he spotted Daniel looking at his display of past All Valley championship trophies mixed with other karate competition wins. Daniel wouldn’t find his second-place trophy settled among them though.</p><p>Johnny didn’t want to think about Kreese or Cobra Kai at the moment, but as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, he saw how his past was still littered throughout his room: his black headband pooled in sad, forgotten heap at the edge of his bedside table, the past All Valley trophies, and his favorite red leather Cobra Kai jacket placed caringly across the back of the chair at his desk. Seeing Daniel there, basically surrounded in enemy territory, a strange excitement soared through Johnny. <em>Daniel in the lion’s den, </em>he thought wickedly. He licked his lip; he liked the thought very much. Deep down, he knew this already. It just registered as something different then.</p><p>It took only a few strides of his long legs to bring him back to Daniel’s side. He raised the kit when Daniel turned his head, opening his mouth to say something - probably to ask where the trophy was but Johnny wasn’t in the mood for that type of chit-chat. He raised his hand higher, more pointed, and Daniel got the message. His lips pressed together – well, kind of – and Johnny indicated toward his bed.</p><p>Daniel perched on the edge of Johnny’s plush queen-sized bed and watched in amazement as he sunk down into the mattress topper. He scooted further back so he kept upright and smiled up at Johnny in amusement. “Man, I’d have such a hard time getting out of this bed. Ma would have to come physically drag me out for school.”</p><p>Johnny smirked. His own mother had done that once or twice. “Yeah. It’s pretty great.”</p><p>He set the kit down on the bed beside Daniel and after he popped open the lid, he set out a roll of gauze, tape, saline solution, and cotton balls. He stepped closer to the bed, trapping Daniel between his legs, and Daniel held his palms up in offering.</p><p>Normally, Johnny had a couple inches on Daniel, but now, with the other boy sitting, he doubly towered over him. He allowed himself a few seconds to drink in the sight of Daniel’s raised chin so as to be able to look Johnny fully in the face. His dark eyes danced with something thrilling that went straight to Johnny’s groin. <em>Hands. Fix the hands.</em></p><p>Daniel held his gaze for another heartbeat before slowly trailing down to his mouth, his neck, and as he head came to rest in its natural position, his eyes were nearly level with Johnny’s navel. He shifted, sighing.</p><p>“What?” Johnny asked.</p><p>He raised a shoulder, biting his lip, considering. “I don’t know, if the only thing I can do for the time being is stare forward, can’t you at least take your shirt off?”</p><p>Not for the first time that night, Daniel pulled a surprised chuckle out of Johnny. After his brief shock – he really never knew what to expect to come from LaRusso’s mouth – Johnny reached back over his shoulders and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He bunched it up and threw it in the general direction of his closet. Johnny was no stranger to being shirtless; he hung around school shirtless all the time but this was different. He’d never knowingly been so blatantly checked out by another guy before.</p><p>Johnny wondered if the extra height he currently had on LaRusso added to the alluring effect of being on display for him. He wasn’t shy; he enjoyed his athleticism and was more than happy to share it with someone else. He was just keenly aware of how slowly LaRusso’s eyes roved over his abs. He smirked, pushing out his stomach to produce extra definition and the accusatory look Daniel gave him made his dick twitch.</p><p>Johnny watched with bated breath as Daniel reached out a hand and ran his fingers lightly, so lightly it made him dizzy, down his stomach. He curled his fingertips into the waistband of his shorts and held still, implication clear. Johnny swallowed audibly.</p><p>As they fell into another round of their private dance of keeping their gaze steadily on the other, the electric undercurrent between them shifted into a tangible promise that was coming for them, to sweep them away. </p><p>Daniel wistfully withdrew his hand; Johnny exhaled a shuddering breath.</p>
<hr/><p>“You feel like smoking more?” Johnny asked for the sake of breaking the silence while he opened the saline solution and doused a cotton ball. He covered one of Daniel’s hands with his own, his fingers splayed over the back of his wrist. He gently wiped the scrapes clean, grateful the slight bleeding ceased over the course of the ride home. The cotton ball stained pink as he worked and he went over the area with a clean one before moving on.</p><p>When a few minutes passed and Daniel hadn’t responded, Johnny glanced from the gauze he was diligently unspooling, and smirked when he realized Daniel was staring at the line of hair above his shorts, which sat lower on his hips thanks to his previous action. Usually, Johnny was a well-intentioned boy who wore a belt but when he went to the beach? No way. Your clothes were meant to come off.</p><p>He picked up Daniel’s hand again, pinching one end of the gauze with his thumb as he wound the bandage around his palm. Daniel idly watched him work but he had the look of someone lost in their thoughts. Johnny wanted to ask him to voice what he figured was something along sexual lines but chickened out. He didn’t really question his capability to be attracted to another guy, it was more of <em>who </em>that guy happened to be. Something about feeling this way about Daniel terrified him but clearly not enough to keep him from indulging in this situation.</p><p>When he finished his handiwork, he waved the tape in front of Daniel. “Earth to LaRusso…?”</p><p>“Hm?” Daniel asked, blinking up at Johnny. “What’d you say?”</p><p>Johnny quirked a brow, setting the tape down. He doused another cotton ball and repeated the steps on Daniel’s other hand. “I asked if you felt like smoking more. I’ve got a joint calling my name.” He indicated with his chin to his desk just beyond Daniel’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh.” Again, Daniel watched as Johnny wrapped his hand. Instead of letting the gauze loosen as he readied the tape, Daniel’s thumb brushed Johnny’s as he took up the spot to hold it in place. “Uh, no more for me, thanks.”</p><p>“Okay.” Johnny finished taping the gauze. “Well, you’re all patched up.”</p><p>He stepped back, releasing Daniel from his legs, and haphazardly threw the items back into the kit. After he closed the lid, Johnny peeked at Daniel; Daniel’s expression was awash with hunger. Johnny turned back toward Daniel, opening his mouth to say – what, exactly?</p><p>He didn’t have a chance to figure it out. Daniel, with his now bandaged but operable hands, jumped to his feet, cupped Johnny’s face, and pulled him roughly forward. Johnny thought it was to kiss him but instead, Daniel licked a hot strip up length of his neck and bit his earlobe. He winced at the pain but didn’t complain.</p><p>“Now, can I please,” Daniel breathed into his ear, “say thank you?”</p><p>Johnny didn’t know what that meant but his dick twitched in anticipation all the same. “Can I smoke while you do it?”</p>
<hr/><p>The window over the desk offered a view of the backyard. From here, Johnny could make out of the low lights illuminating the sides of the pool. His mother convinced Sid to have night lighting installed for the times that Johnny snuck out to do night laps when he was actively in the throes of insomniac cycles that have plagued him throughout his adolescence. When he first started sneaking out there, he went undetected for nearly three months before he finally woke his mom one night, and she nearly took his head off with his own baseball bat. Sid had been out of town and one of the many reasons he loved his mother fiercely was for the fact that she never told him about what a scare it had been. Protected him from an earful and some insults.</p><p>He opened his window, trying to stop his runaway thoughts. He didn’t want to think about how he also liked to swim when his mind was still wired from a successful karate competition or a particularly intense training session. <em>Fucking Cobra Kai. Fucking Kreese. </em></p><p>Well, too late. He was thinking about it.</p><p>He pulled the drawer openly rougher than intended, but from the careless way he tossed around the various item to get to what he wanted, he just rolled with it. His fingers closed around the baggie in the upper left corner and he extracted his hand, slamming the drawer shut.</p><p>“Uh, Johnny—” A hesitant touch on his shoulder. Soft fingers curled into his skin.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he was breathing so erratic, his pulse pounding in his ears, until Daniel spoke to him. He turned, his eyes searching for an anchor in the depths of the dark the other boy offered. He took a large breath in, mentally counted to five, and exhaled slowly through his mouth. <em>Music. Smoke. Kiss LaRusso stupid.</em></p><p>“Van Halen?” He blurted, fishing out a joint from the bag. “Uh, do you like them?”</p><p>“Yeah, but Johnny, are you okay?” Some of the pieces of hair that clung to his forehead sat enticingly right at the arch of his eyebrows. Johnny’s fingers twitched at the thought of touching them, pushing them back, but a soft gesture when they were currently careening toward an awkward impasse wasn’t allowed.</p><p>“1984.” He used the joint to point to his record player across the room, on a low table next to the shelves where Daniel had peeped his trophies. “It’s on. Drop the needle?”</p><p>Daniel stared at him for a moment, looking very much poised to make him acknowledge the change in his behavior, but Johnny shut him down by turning away. He knew it wasn’t fair but talking about this confusing, lingering karate-related pain with LaRusso, of all people, would make him cry. <em>Are those tears, Mr. Lawrence?</em></p><p>The opening notes of <em>1984</em> floated through the room and Johnny instructed Daniel to turn the volume up a bit higher. His shoulders were already starting to relax. This is what he wanted earlier: good tunes to get stoned to. This was a happy scenario for him. He snatched a matchbook off his desk and broke one off, swiping it with more force than necessary and lit the joint that now dangled from his lips with such relish that he hollowed his cheeks taking the first inhale.</p><p>From his peripheral, he noticed Daniel watched him take such a deep hit. He pivoted, holding the joint out in an attempt to mollify his brush off. “The offer stands.”</p><p>Daniel shook his head. His gaze was neither warm nor cold; he simply observed Johnny from a neutral standpoint. Johnny straightened to his full height, taking a quick puff as he slowly stalked toward Daniel. He matched LaRusso’s unyielding expression. It reminded Johnny of the post-Halloween courtyard stand-off but this time Daniel was speaking only with his expression, not his smart mouth.</p><p><em>Come on LaRusso,</em> he wanted to say, <em>I can’t be the only coward here. </em></p><p>He needed the mental escape of a high to make it through this night. Everything about this was too new, too unfamiliar, and Daniel couldn’t be some secret expert, could he? How was it he seemed ready to jump in with both feet?</p><p>As their silence stretched, the seductive rhythmic pattern of Johnny’s favorite solo during “Panama” washed over him in a dizzying wave. He smirked, pressing closer to LaRusso, stare intense. Daniel’s gaze dropped to Johnny’s mouth. Johnny knew he couldn’t help but be intrigued; he still didn’t speak, just took another enticing inhale that showed off his jawline.</p><p>Holding the inhale, his throat burning, Johnny handed the joint off the Daniel, who accepted it willingly, question in his eyes. Johnny ran a thumb over Daniel’s bottom lip before snaking his hand around to the back of his head, winding his fingers into his hair. Gripping tight, he drew Daniel toward him, tilting his head to bring his lips as close to Daniel’s as he could without them touching. Daniel’s parted lips opened further and Johnny slowly, so teasingly slow, brushed his lips against Daniel’s.</p><p>Johnny exhaled the smoke into his mouth in a languid manner since Daniel didn’t want to smoke; it was mostly an excuse to get close to him again. Help get the vibe between them back on track. Johnny started to pull away, but Daniel’s free hand gripped his arm to keep him in place. Little by little, Johnny watched him exhale the smoke and when he knew it was gone, Johnny titled his head further, looking to actually kiss him again, and deeper this time.</p><p>As their tongues moved together, Johnny dropped his hands to Daniel’s waist, pulling him closer. He could feel LaRusso’s growing arousal along his thigh and a soft groan sounded against his mouth as he lightly pushed and pulled Daniel back into him, a playful friction.</p><p>After a few minutes of their deliberate, slow exploration of each other’s mouths, Daniel pulled away. His eyes were clouded with desire as he held up the joint between them. “Here, take this, and get on the bed.”</p>
<hr/><p>Johnny propped his head up on two stacked pillows as he leisurely stretched out down the center of his bed. His eyes were closed and he hummed happily as he took one of the last hits of his dwindling joint. He was starting to feel the effects of the weed; his body was relaxing into the bed like a melting marshmallow. He felt loose and happy and so very, very horny.</p><p>Opening his eyes felt like a hefty task but when he accomplished it, he observed Daniel running a thoughtful finger along the spines of his vinyl collection. If he knew it was going to take so long for him to decide – <em>he</em> told Johnny to get on the bed, for fuck sake – he wouldn’t have ever agreed to a tune swap.</p><p>“Speedwagon, man! Come on!”</p><p>Daniel jumped at the sound of his voice. How much time had passed since he first settled on the bed? Johnny squinted as he studied him. LaRusso was slender like a girl but it was the fact that he wasn’t, that he had the underlying strength of a guy that excited Johnny so much. Johnny contemplated the reversal of their statures and tittered quietly to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Hands, check. High, check. Kiss LaRusso stupid, coming up!</em>
</p><p>Daniel flashed Johnny the finger like he knew what he’d been thinking about. He swapped <em>1984</em> for <em>Hi Infidelity</em>. The opening notes of “Don’t Let Him Go” started to play. He turned the volume down low this time – he guessed it was meant more for background noise since Johnny still craved hearing music.</p><p>Curious flutters started in Johnny’s stomach as he watched Daniel head toward the door, his hand outstretched for the light switch.</p><p>“Can you turn on the lamp?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Johnny set the joint in his mouth for lack of a better place and reached out with his right hand, tugging on the lamp on his bedside table. Daniel flicked off the overhead light and Johnny sat up straighter, the atmosphere of the room immediately shifting following the lighting change.</p><p>Johnny released a shaky breath as Daniel joined him on the bed. It was more than big enough for the both of them but since Johnny’s long legs were spread wide across the bottom half, Daniel parked himself between his calves. He inclined forward, on his knees, and took the joint that dangled uselessly from the corner of his mouth and finished it off.</p><p>He dropped his head back and Johnny watched through half-lidded eyes as the smoke slowly curled up from between his provocative lips like a ribbon. It lingered in the air since there was little airflow. Johnny’s gaze roamed over his exposed throat, wondering what it’d be like to leave his mark where LaRusso couldn’t hide it.</p><p>Johnny took the roach from Daniel and chucked it into the empty Coke can on his bedside table. Daniel studied Johnny’s undoubtedly red eyes and offered a small smile, all upward curve and ease. He hadn’t seen that look on Daniel’s face much; he wanted to tackle him but knew if he moved Daniel would admonish him. Maybe he wanted that? He had no idea – every possibility with LaRusso seemed to excite him.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment – imploring permission – and at Johnny’s small nod, Daniel crawled forward, closing the gap between them as he placed his bandaged palms on Johnny’s shoulders, positioning himself so his knees were on either side of Johnny’s waist. Straddling him. His toes curled in anticipation.</p><p>The curious feeling in his stomach was back, stronger now. Their faces were so close. He’d kissed the guy already but being this close, just taking each other in, felt like something entirely different. It was new. Being stoned didn’t make him automatically good with silence, though.</p><p>“How’re your hands?” Johnny didn’t know if it was stupid that he hadn’t asked yet or not.</p><p>“Tender but okay.” He flexed his hands. “I want to ask you a question but I can totally tell you’re at the height of your high so you have to promise not to laugh.”</p><p>Johnny’s tendency to smirk at Daniel was practically subconscious at this point and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch. “C’mon, LaRusso, that’s not fair.”</p><p>Daniel ran an exploratory hand through Johnny’s bangs. “Yeah, but I still want you to promise.”</p><p>Johnny raised his chin. “What happens when I fail?”</p><p>He shrugged, not looking at him. He kept pushing his fingers through his hair, seemingly amused that it was trained to fall back into place. Johnny’s scalp tingled at the touch. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Belatedly, Johnny realized his arms had been prone at his sides this whole time so he bent his elbows and ran his hands lightly up Daniel’s thighs, resting them on his waist. He scrunched his nose as he squeezed his bony hips. He bucked his lap once and laughed, unguarded, at Daniel’s startled reaction. “Liar. But fine. I promise to try.”</p><p>Daniel watched Johnny for a moment – testing his promise? – before leaning in close, his lips brushing Johnny’s as he asked, “Have you ever thought about me when touching yourself?”</p><p>Johnny’s eyes widened comically and for a breathless moment, Daniel seemed ready to bolt. But Johnny just beamed – the smile transformed his face and showcased his genuine delight – and laughed, loud, a ridiculous sound that came from the depths of his stomach.</p><p>“Why do you want to know that you perv?” Johnny slid his hands higher along Daniel’s sides before winding them up and around to his back, settling against his shoulder blades as he pulled him close. He dipped his head, burying his nose in the crook of his neck – smiling stupidly all the while – and inhaled deeply. Daniel’s skin was warm and carried the scent of someone who’d spent all day under the sun, in the sand, just like he’d hoped. This filled Johnny with such joy, he bit the soft skin at the juncture of his neck until Daniel hissed through his teeth. “Yeah, yeah I have.”</p><p>Daniel pulled back to look him in the eyes, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Really?”</p><p>Johnny was an all gas no brakes level of stoned and he would admit anything Daniel asked. He shrugged. “Only like once or twice, maybe. I dunno, I’m eighteen, I jerk off <em>a lot</em>, man. It’s hard to remember but I’d say definitely. I mean I can remember once specifically—”</p><p>Johnny was cut off by Daniel sticking a finger against his mouth, eyes alight with amusement. “Okay, Johnny. I understand. Thanks for answering.”</p><p>Johnny gently nipped at the nailbed of the finger pressed to his mouth. “What about you?”</p><p>Daniel had the audacity to look bashful. Johnny shifted, settling his hands back on his hips, and used his upper body strength to pull him down as he bucked his hips once more. Daniel’s noiseless gasp of surprise delighted Johnny to no end. He tapped his thumbs against the boniness of his hips as he prodded, “Well?”</p><p>Daniel’s eyes danced over his. “That’s personal.”</p><p>He scoffed but it was lighthearted. “Oh, is that how you’re playing this? Fine. Riddle me something else: when did this…shift even occur for you?”</p><p>Daniel shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I think I’ve known for a while I could <em>like </em>a guy but I’ve never really had a crush before. But one day at lunch, I was just looking at you and I didn’t want to stop. It was bizarre. I lost like three minutes of my precious lunchtime just staring at you and it pissed me off because you’d been so mean, kicking my ass, but nothing happened once break was over…”</p><p>Johnny blinked. This was the most Daniel had ever said to him in one go.</p><p>“…and you just looked so sad. You’ve been sad since what happened after the tournament and realizing <em>that </em>pissed me off more because it was your stupid teacher, man, he’d gotten to you and you couldn’t see it. And since nothing continued to happen for weeks at a time, I don’t know, it shifted my anger.”</p><p>“Tough Guys” played gently in the background as they lapsed into a significant silence. Johnny wished he weren’t so far gone for this admission. Was LaRusso saying he forgave him? Or had started to? He wasn’t sure he deserved it yet; hell, he knew he didn’t forgive himself.</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t like the tough guys / they think that they can do anything they please / but they’re gonna get a surprise…</em>
</p><p>Johnny blinked again. “You have a crush on me?”</p><p>Daniel looked like he was seriously contemplating punching Johnny square in the face. “Is that all you took away from that?”</p><p>“No, you know I’m sad,” Johnny confirmed. “But you made it sound like you consider this a crush.”</p><p>The vibe between them was shifting again; Johnny felt a zip of eagerness all throughout his body. Daniel wouldn’t stop looking at his mouth, his goofy stoned smile.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Daniel rose up on his knees, adjusting so he was back to resting on his haunches between Johnny’s thighs. “Look, Johnny—”</p><p>“What?” Johnny flicked his eyebrows.</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes. He let the interruption pass. “I’m going to take your pants off now, okay?”</p>
<hr/><p>Daniel knelt over Johnny, his knuckles resting low on Johnny’s abs, loosely curled into fists with his fingers hooked beneath his waistband. Johnny’s heart fluttered in his chest as Daniel’s nails skimmed over the sensitive area of his pelvic region. Daniel observed Johnny with an expression he’d never seen before. Some kind of new determination. His depthless gaze never left his as he slightly lifted his chin, signaling for Johnny to lift his hips, to help him finish the undressing process.</p><p>For the briefest of moments, Johnny considered grabbing Daniel’s wrists and holding him in place to demand that he was sure – <em>really</em> sure – that they were doing this. Because once they did, there was no going back. Once he was exposed to Daniel in this manner there would be no going back.</p><p>But the moment quickly passed. Because Johnny had smoked another joint for this exact reason. He invited LaRusso home for this exact reason. Johnny was stoned, and he was aroused, and he responded to Daniel’s impatient tug by lifting his hips, and there was no going back.</p>
<hr/><p>Daniel scooted down the bed slowly as he pulled Johnny’s shorts and boxers down his legs and over his feet. When he was completely naked, Johnny closed his eyes and took a fortifying breath. The slow, soft graze of Daniel’s hands coasting up his bare legs caused him to open them back up and face the powerful moment.</p><p>“If you’re going to be what I stare at for a while, can you at least take your shirt off?” Johnny parroted Daniel’s earlier question, his voice a low rumble in his throat.</p><p>Seemingly with some effort – sending Johnny’s ego up a notch in the process – Daniel pulled his eyes away from Johnny’s erection; thick and solid and curving up at full mast.</p><p>Daniel yanked his sleeveless tank off and tossed it carelessly away. Johnny watched as he paused, seeming to debate something, and ended up unbuttoning his shorts as he impatiently started shimmying them down his narrow hips at the same time, leaving only his boxers on. His tanned skin looked smooth in the glow of the lamplight that offered them shadowed versions of the other. Daniel’s expression was soft and inquisitive as he moved back into position, bracing his left hand at Johnny’s side.</p><p>“Wait—”</p><p>Johnny reached for Daniel with both hands, cupping his face as he pulled him close. The smoothness of Daniel’s stomach brushed his erection as he leaned over him, bracing his free hand next to Johnny’s head. He kissed Daniel roughly in response; this was no time for leisure exploration with their tongues. He slid one hand up into his thick hair, gripping tight as his other hand snaked over his shoulder and he reached as far back as he could before he flattened his palm and guided Daniel’s lower half closer, searching for more friction. Johnny lifted his hips as Daniel’s own arousal touched against him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Johnny breathed. “I want to flip you over so bad.”</p><p>“No—” Daniel pulled back slightly, shaking his head. “I want—”</p><p>“I know, but <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>It took great restraint on Johnny’s end to keep letting Daniel do what he wanted. He was glad that he was okay with making out though because that’s where Johnny wanted his mouth at the moment. He captured Daniel’s bottom lip between his teeth as tugged, hard, twisting the hair his fingers were wrapped up in. A pitiful cry sounded against his mouth as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss with a rising impatience that made his head swim. He wanted to undo LaRusso with his mouth but this was the only option he had.</p><p>He moved the hand that he’d pressed to Daniel’s back and used it to lightly press against his chest, signaling him back. They were breathing heavily when they parted and Daniel’s eyes were dazed as he blinked down at Johnny.</p><p>He scrunched his nose as gave Daniel another playful push. “Okay, now you can say thank you.”</p>
<hr/><p>A pitiful noise escaped Johnny’s lips as Daniel first palmed his cock, trying out which way to hold him most comfortably. Daniel started slowly stroking him; the pleasure shot straight through him and he closed his eyes, content to ride out LaRusso’s exploration. It’d been a while since someone touched him so why rush it? The feeling was interesting, the warmth and solid pressure of his grip mixed with a barely discernible irritation from the gauze bandage.</p><p>He felt Daniel shift; Johnny lifted his head in time to watch as Daniel scooted backward. He braced his free hand across the top of Johnny’s thigh and the pleasing rhythm he worked on him slowed to a near-tormenting pace as Johnny watched Daniel’s dark head lower toward his dick. His hips jerked involuntarily as a thrill of excitement flowed through his entire body.</p><p>Daniel softly stroked the pad of his thumb over his slit at the tip of his cock. Johnny groaned, dropping his head back as his eyes rolled shut. His thighs clenched when Daniel switched to using his mouth; he teasingly ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft before fitting his lips around his head. Johnny lightly placed a hand to the back of Daniel’s head. He didn’t apply any pressure; he wasn’t looking to force anything. He rubbed small circles at the base of his neck as Daniel took him further into his mouth, applying pressure with his lips as he sucked experimentally.</p><p>“Fucking hell…” Johnny rasped as the fingers of his free hand dug into the fabric of his duvet. He flexed his foot as Daniel used a pattern that drove Johnny insane with pleasure. When he took Johnny in, his tongue was flat against the underside of his cock but when he came back up, Daniel hollowed his cheeks, giving Johnny the suction that he needed. The intensity was growing; tension coiling tighter low in his belly and Daniel hummed thoughtfully as he realized this. Johnny moaned, helpless, at the vibration.</p><p>Daniel hollowed his cheeks on just the head of his cock, slowly sliding his mouth off with a pop; Johnny went momentarily blind with bliss. The hand he had been supporting Daniel’s head with fell to his lap as Daniel surveyed him.</p><p>“I’m going to try…you know.” His eyes dropped to the base of Johnny’s dick. All he could do was nod. “Since you’re close?”</p><p>Again, he nodded. He raised his hands and pushed his fingers through his hair as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. Perspiration ran along his hairline; he was hot with need.</p><p>Daniel kissed Johnny above his navel as he leaned over him, adjusting his position. Johnny thought of how Daniel’s mouth was capable of causing vastly different kinds of trouble. His body shook as he laughed to himself. Daniel looked up at him curiously from beneath his brows.</p><p>“Not laughing at you,” Johnny said. “Promise.”</p><p>“Good, otherwise I’ll leave you here to die a slow, unsatisfying death.”</p><p>“No, you wouldn’t,” Johnny told him.</p><p>Daniel blinked, surprised. His mouth twitched, brow slightly furrowed. Johnny could only read his expression as one thing: he liked being told he wouldn’t get away with leaving Johnny unfinished.</p><p>Daniel stroked Johnny a few times to get back into the rhythm he’d broken. His grip was tight and Johnny’s cock twitched in his grasp when he realized Daniel was definitely stroking him the way <em>he </em>touched himself. After a pleasing minute, Daniel fit his mouth around him, and Johnny closed his eyes, sighing.</p><p>“Can I put both hands on you?” Johnny asked, breathless. Daniel answered by humming approvingly and Johnny’s hands automatically clenched tufts of Daniel’s hair in response. Daniel’s nails roughly scraped his hips as he held Johnny down as he took him all the way into his mouth. Johnny had half a sense to wonder if LaRusso was psychic because his hips tried lifting to meet Daniel, toes curling.</p><p>Johnny was breathing hard now, not far off. The sound of Daniel gagging on his cock was <em>just </em>too much.</p><p>“I’m close, I’m close,” he warned.</p><p>His hips rocked back and forth as Daniel whined; he was ready for Johnny’s arrival. Johnny’s hold on Daniel’s head tensed as his abs clenched, a long, low groan sounding from his throat as he shuddered.</p><p>Johnny’s thighs strained beneath his hold as he came, throbbing into Daniel’s mouth. The other boy swallowed what he could but as Johnny gradually subsided, and Daniel gently lifted his head, some of it trickled down the side of his mouth. He looked a mess, his gaze heady and unfocused, and Johnny, whose whole body was flying on a euphoria he was sure he’d never experienced before, smiled as he withdrew his hands from Daniel’s head.</p>
<hr/><p>Johnny sat up, his heartrate still erratic. He blew out a slow breath. Daniel stayed kneeling between his legs. They submerged into a relaxing silence as both boys took a moment for themselves.</p><p>“Hey.” Johnny gently gripped Daniel’s chin and turned his head so they looked at each other. He brushed his thumb across his jaw, leaning forward. The kiss was tender, no urgency. Just the soft brushing of lips. The taste of himself on Daniel’s mouth unheeded. “What’s up?”</p><p>Daniel blinked, stupefied. He indicated to his lap with a dip of his chin. “I need relief.”</p><p>“Okay.” Johnny stole another kiss. “How do you want to—?”</p><p>Daniel cut him off, shaking his head. “It’s not worth it; won’t last long.”</p><p>Johnny felt uninhibited from both his high and his orgasm. “No judgement. You can still have <em>some </em>fun. Let me touch you.”</p><p>“Let you—”</p><p>“Yes,” Johnny rumbled, tone fierce, striking before Daniel could do more than blink.</p>
<hr/><p>Johnny rolled Daniel so that he was now the one on his back. Johnny was on his side, tucked up along the length of Daniel’s body. His left hand was beneath the pillows, cradling Daniel’s neck. He skimmed his free hand over Daniel, his fingers curling around his sensitive arousal. Daniel’s stomach tensed as he shuddered beneath the touch, the relief of contact palpable on his face.</p><p>Johnny dipped his head, whispering, “You feel good, LaRusso.”</p><p>Daniel’s eyes were shut and he bucked his hips as Johnny continued to toy with him through the fabric of his boxers. Johnny grip covered most of him but that wasn’t indicative of something lacking from Daniel, Johnny just had big hands. Johnny knew this mental image, especially once out of the barrier of his clothing, would imprint of his mind for future solo sessions. Heat simmered low in his belly again.</p><p>Daniel all but whined when Johnny withdrew his hand but Johnny only smirked at him. His fingers tucked into his waistband and as carefully as he could, he pulled Daniel’s boxers down to his knees. Daniel gasped, eyes flying open as Johnny gently squeezed his balls before gripping him around his base. His gaze blazed with desire and Johnny smiled down at him; it’d be too awkward to bend down to kiss him in this position so Johnny just let his hand convey his feelings.</p><p>Johnny started by stroking him in a teasing, drawn-out rhythm that picked up tempo in time to Daniel’s breathing. One of his hands dug into the duvet as his body jerked but the hand between him and Johnny came up to grip Johnny’s forearm, a solid tether. Daniel’s nails dug into his forearm and Johnny responded by tightening his grip.</p><p>Johnny licked his lips, marveling how soft his skin was. He drank in the sight of LaRusso sliding through his fingers as he worked him toward the edge. He adjusted his grip, running his thumb in circular motion at the underside of his head; Daniel’s hips jumped at the sensation. Johnny knew this was a <em>good </em>spot.</p><p>“I’m—It’s…” Daniel struggled to articulate a warning. Johnny squeezed, turning his wrist as he increased his pace.</p><p>“You’re doing good, LaRusso,” Johnny murmured.</p><p>Daniel moaned. “Say it again.”</p><p>“You’re doing good, La—”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.” Daniel shook his head. <em>Oh?</em></p><p>Johnny dipped his head, his lips brushing the shell of Daniel’s ear as he said, “You’re doing good, Daniel.”</p><p>Hips desperate, stomach clenching, Daniel rocked into Johnny’s hand as he threw his head back, lips parted as he rode the wave of his ecstasy. He spilled hot over Johnny’s fingers. It was messy and slippery and Johnny slowed his rhythm as he helped guide Daniel through the last of his tremors. The sticky sight of his release on his flat stomach made Johnny’s cock throb. As Daniel gradually stilled beneath his hand, Johnny was gentle as he released him.</p><p>Daniel opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Johnny. “That felt <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Johnny’s smile was kind. He brought his hand close to inspect the sticky substance between his fingers and licked up a sliver of Daniel’s cum that spooled between two knuckles. Daniel’s big eyes were unguarded with an emotion that stole Johnny’s breath away. He dropped his gaze as he looked back to Daniel’s stomach.</p><p>“Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?”</p>
<hr/><p>After a brief consideration, Johnny scooped Daniel up and carried him into his bathroom to keep any potential runaway cum from dripping on the carpet. As he helped Daniel stand upright, he ordered him to keep his bandaged hands up and away from the spray of the water. Johnny stood outside the shower wall, lathered up his hands and helped wash Daniel clean. Daniel was mildly horrified in the beginning but they ended up sharing a small laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>Following his sponge bath, Daniel changed into a spare set of Johnny’s sweatpants – which he cinched so tight Johnny doubled over from laughter so intense it turned into a hacking cough and he thought he was going to die – Johnny left him to get comfortable in bed as he took his own shower.</p>
<hr/><p>After his shower, when Johnny joined Daniel in bed, he told Johnny he looked adorable with wet hair. He was so embarrassed he tried to smother Daniel with a pillow.</p>
<hr/><p>They were both exhausted and bleary eyed, but as soon as Johnny turned off the lamplight, they found each other in the dark and their lips brushed together, languid, intentional, until they fell asleep tangled up in each other.</p>
<hr/><p>A few hours later, Johnny blinked awake because his throat was dry. The soft light of morning streamed in through his open window and offered the faintest glow for Johnny’s eyes to find Daniel’s sleeping form.</p><p>Johnny was on his stomach, Daniel on his side, but they faced each other. Daniel’s arm was stretched out in the space between them, his fingers slightly curled inward. For a moment, Johnny watched the slow rise and fall of Daniel’s ribs as he considered the boy across from him with a fuzzy but undoubtedly sober mind.</p><p>They stood on the precipice of something. That much became clear in the quiet of their night when they’d both long settled from the intensity of desire and relief.</p><p>But Johnny couldn’t overlook he’d used a crutch to get this far.</p><p>He needed to be able to face this on his own because he <em>could</em>.</p><p>He didn’t back down without a fight. Sometimes to the point of his detriment.</p><p>He reached out a finger and lightly traced over the knuckles of Daniel’s extended hand.</p><p>“Hey, LaRusso.”</p><p>“Mph?” Daniel stirred, digging his face further into his pillow, but didn’t truly wake.</p><p>“I think maybe I have a crush on you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh man. i've stared at the words of this fic for so long the past few days that i've lost all perspective.<br/>anyways, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>